World Prophination
by SouthernKittyGal
Summary: What happens when Bakura plans to destroy the world are interrupted by the one he loves... and himself? Name is mix of World Domination and Prophecy/Prophetic. Slight thiefshipping, lots of tendershipping, Yaoi. M for a reason. -Y.Bakura/Y.Bakura and Y.Bakura/R.Bakura- BIG THANKS TO MY FRIENDS GirlWhoHasNoName AND YGOfangirl4ever FOR HELPING ME WITH THIS!
1. Prologue

Alison: Okay, EVERYONE PLEASE READ THIS!

Chevi: So demanding!

Alison: *Ignores* First of all… I thought of this idea and had to do it! ^_^

Chevi: Yeah, everyone cares.

Alison: *Still ignoring* Second of all, this is only the prologue and I'm new to writing stories so if it's not very good please don't kill me for it, I'm trying!

Chevi: STOP IGNORING ME!

Alison: And… The name of the story comes form the mix of the words World Domination and Prophecy/Prophetic. Other than that all… Enjoy! ^_^

Chevi: I'M RIGHT HERE! I'LL JUST KEEP BUGGING YOU UNTIL YOU PAY MY ANY ATTENTION!

"I HAVE THE MILLENNIUM SCALES AND THE MILLENNIUM KEY!"

I wince at Marik's loud voice, "Be quiet, you idiot, we don't exactly want all of Domino knowing." Marik, the blonde, sixteen year old, lavender eyed boy, tends to be a very loud idiot. No, he _is_ a very loud idiot. Though sometimes I enjoy his presence, only because we both hold similar goals, in which we want the starfish-haired pharaoh dead to satisfy our need for revenge.

"I AM QUIET! I AM PERFECTLY QUIET! SEE!" Marik crosses his arms and does a zipper motion over his lips, not saying anything. I roll my eyes at him, this probably won't last long.

So why would I partner up with a idiot? Just because we hold similar goals? Of course not, he has connections to the others who have, excuse me, _had_ a millennium item and he's very naïve.

"May I see them?" I ask Marik, who pulls out the two items from his bag. I wonder for a moment how he got these from Shada... ...It's useless information that I don't need to know, so I don't ask. Marik never worries about what were to happen if he were caught stealing, and he never holds a weapon in case a fight were to break out. He's vulnerable and a fool.

I take the items from Marik, and, though he's foolish most times, smirk at his success of getting the items. "Good," I murmur. Now I have four Millennium items (for I already have the Millennium Eye), and need three Millennium items, one of which my accomplice has.

"Tomorrow night I will try to take the Millennium Puzzle, while you, Marik, try and get the Millennium Bracelet from your dear sister." Marik frowns. I can tell he doesn't really like the idea of stealing from his sister, but I've already explained to him that we will need the bracelet if we want to rid the world of that wretched pharaoh, and so he nods. Marik is young, and his innocence makes him easy to take advantage of, easily use.

"Soon, we shall KILL THE PHARAOH!" Marik cackles, grinning and I smile a bit, "Marik."

The boy looks at me, "Yes, Fluffy?" I wince at the name. It's the only evil thing he's done is make that nickname for me.

"You spoke. Loudly, I must add." Marik blinks, then remembers his vow to be quiet and says, "Oh, shut your face Bakura!"

"Hmph," We've been through this already, how useless it is to go through it again, "Goodbye, Marik. I'll hope you have your sister's Millennium Bracelet when we meet here tomorrow." I walk away, leaving a quiet Marik behind.

Alison: Yay, I'm actually sorta happy with this! :)

Chevi: *Huff*

Alison: You okay?

Chevi: Oh, now you care.

Alison: Um, please rate and review… ^_^


	2. Sleep and Dreams

Chevi: WOOT-WOOT ANOTHER STORY!

Alison: #^_^# Yup. I got the idea for a story and _had_ to do it.

Chevi: There sure is a lot of YAOI (WARNING, PEOPLE!)

Alison: *Blushes* Yeah, it just made its way in the story when I started to get bored with it.

Chevi: Ah. I see. I love tendershipping.

Alison: Yeah. The beginning starts with Bakura's POV. And, well, I hope you like the story.

Chevi: Enjoy!

(A/N for later in the story: If you're not sure what it means, ill at ease means uncomfortable or awkward)

* * *

As I leave, I think of my many failed attempts to steal the Millennium puzzle. I can feel rage deep in me, rage that fuels me, keeps me going, and keeps me focused on my goal.

I feel my hikari's unease, I've woken him. I hear his soft, tenor voice through the mind-link, _'Bakura? Are you alright?'_

_'No, dear Hikari, I am never alright.' _ Ryou goes quiet at this and asks after a moment, _'...H-How long will it be until I have my body back this time?'_

I ponder over this a moment then say, _'In a moment. I'm very tired and want sleep. Though, I will need your body tomorrow night.'_

_'Okay. ...Can I sleep in my soul room tonight, though?'_ I smile just a bit. My Hikari is so innocent and good... He does what he's asked and asks before he acts. I love it. _'Yes, Hikari.'_

I enter Ryou's apartment, hearing my tired other yawning in the back of my mind, _'Thank you, Bakura.'_ He is silent after that, most likely asleep now.

I go in Ryou's room and lay down on his bed, not caring enough to cover up. I go back into the Ring, into my darkened soul room that lays just across from Ryou's.

I sigh and plop down on my bed, hearing a 'Oof!' and feeling something uncomfortable under me. I blink, and sit up, pulling the covers back a bit and see a familiar head of white fluff. I sigh, "Ryou?"

My Hikari takes a moment to wake up enough to look up at me, his brown eyes tired and dazed, "What is it, Bakura?" I look away from that cute look on his face, I hate that he's so adorable. He's my weakness, and I should have no weaknesses. Damn you, Ryou. "You're in the wrong soul room again."

When I don't hear a reply I look at my Hikari, who has fallen asleep as I was talking and thinking. I frown a bit at this. Normally I would go sleep on my landlord's bed but... I want my bed tonight. Besides, this is _my_ room that he's in, again, I must add. …But looking at his innocent face asleep, I can't stay agitated.

I push Ryou over a little, causing him to complain quietly, and get under the covers, trying to get comfy. I toss and turn a while, my mind is running and I feel wide awake!

I growl softly and turn to face Ryou. I don't know how to lay without causing some sort of skin contact between us both, and I don't want him to feel awkward when he wakes up.

Wait… Why do I care if he cares?

…Growling in frustration, I decide it doesn't matter and that I'd rather be relaxed instead of prideful and uncomfortable. I drape my arm over Ryou, pulling him close to my body.

I close my eyes as my mind starts to slow and notice a faint smell. What is it? I can't figure it out… I put the thought aside, it's a useless bit of information, and fall asleep to the sweet scent of Ryou's soft hair.

* * *

Ryou's POV

I wake up in the middle of the night to an overwhelming scent and strong warmth. 'I recognize this scent… I must be in Bakura's bed again,' I think to myself, and bury my face into it. I feel a faint rumbling… Beds don't rumble, do they? I open my eyes and only see white, something is too close for my eyes to make out what it is. I look up and see Bakura, his face half-buried into my hair.

I almost freak out, surprised to see him here, but I catch myself. Yes, this is his bed, but he's never actually slept with me before…

…That sounded wrong… I just meant in the same bed! He normally goes and sleeps in my bed, okay!

I'm pulled out of my mental dilemma by the Spirit of the Ring's soft mumbling, as his sleep-glazed eyes open and meet mine.

He wakes up after a few moments and just stares at me… I wish I knew what he was thinking… This silence is a bit ill at ease… I don't know what to say so I say dumbly, "...You smell nice."

Bakura blinks, then chuckles, his chest rumbling underneath me, and I blush. Bakura's arms tighten around me, I haven't even noticed the embrace. I unconsciously snuggle into him a bit more, how right it feels to be in his arms. He asks, his head on mine, "What like?" I breathe in deeply, and can't help but smile. This normally mean and tough spirit smells so, so sweet. Yet, slightly spicy, almost like…

"Like cinnamon and pine… K-Kinda sweet and spicy but… I don't know… Woodsy…" Feeling self-conscious about myself, I look at Bakura and see him blink, then say, "Huh. Well that's interesting." I smile and bury my face in his chest, trying to hide my blush, when Bakura grins and says, "You smell good too. You smell like... vanilla." I blush a bit at this and smile.

Chocolate eyes meet mahogany and linger there. I get so easily lost in Bakura's eyes, so dark, so beautiful, so... full of... nothing. They're so empty, it makes me sad. All the hurt and pain Bakura's gone through in his past.

Not thinking, I reach up and caress the side of his face, slowly running my thumb down over his left eye, where his scar used to be. I've seen bits and pieces of his memories, and I've memorized everything about how he used to be. Though, I still see no faults in him. To me, he's perfect.

Bakura looks confused, shocked, then he frowns. He didn't know that I knew about how his old self was back in Egypt, apparently he didn't want me to. "Ryou…" He seems to be at a loss at what to say for once.

"Go back to sleep... You were up late last night." He frowns, but we both know it's true so he sighs and his arms tighten around me a bit before he falls asleep.

I smile a bit. Bakura is tough and all, but he's really sweet towards me. He's like an apple, the peeling is bitter, but the inside is soft. I grin at the comparison. Yes, Bakura's sweet, but not in the way I wish he were. I wish he weren't _just_ sweet, _just_ my yami. I wish he were more… Perhaps that's a selfish thing to wish, but when it comes to Bakura, I don't care.

I love him, obviously, but he's oblivious. I'm afraid to tell him because we've slowly been getting closer, and I don't want to ruin that. Besides, even if he loved me, there's no way he'd ever admit it if he did. He's so prideful sometimes.

I sigh softly and put my hand on his warm chest, feeling it rise and fall. I close my eyes, thinking, when I hear Bakura mumble something. I look up at him, and see that his cheeks are slightly red. He mumbles more nonsense, and smirks in his sleep.

I giggle softly, he smirks even in his sleep. I close my eyes and, using our mind link, look into his dreams.

Everything is dark, shadows everywhere, covering the sky so that daylight no longer shows. Bakura is lounging on a throne, facing the destruction of a city in front of him. He's on a balcony of some building, and behind him, with a hand on the throne, is a tanned man with white hair. I recognize the person as his past Egyptian self, Akefia.

On the other side of Bakura, is me, my hands above my head bound by chains. I look beaten and tired. I have bruises and cuts on my skin, and my clothes look torn and cut. I look asleep, as Bakura and Akefia are talking to each other in low voices.

Then something weird happens. It's like I go into Ryou, dream Ryou's, body, and I actually become apart of the dream.

I look around, my chains shifting. I hurt all over. I whimper softly, catching Bakura's attention. He gets up and walks over to me. I look up at him, confused, what the bloody heck just happened? What kind of dream is this? "B-Bakura... What's going on?"

Bakura studies me a moment with his eyes, and I notice an hour glass sitting upon the arm of Bakura's throne. Why does he have an hour glass? It doesn't seem to fit in with the dark atmosphere the rest of the room gives off.

Bakura bends over me and I don't know what to expect. This _is_ a dream, so anything could happen. I look up, hearing clinking above me head, and see Bakura free my hands. I put my hands in my lap, rubbing my chaffed wrists, "T-Thank you?" I feel unsure of what to say or do. Why bind my hands in the first place if I'm only going to be freed?

Bakura rolls his eyes at my insecurity and offers a hand to me, "Stand, Ryou, and come on a walk with me." I look up, into those beautiful dark eyes, and take his hand, standing and wincing at the pain I feel. My whole body is sore, and I feel weak. What has Bakura done to me, and how long have I been in that same spot with my arms chained above my head?

Bakura seems to sense my distress and wraps an arm around me. I lean on him a bit, wondering if I'm heavy… I ask, "What... Why am I all beat up...?"

"Soon, within the year, Ryou, you will hate me. Before the events to cause that take place I want you to know," Bakura stops in front of a bedroom door and looks me in the eyes, stuttering a bit, "I-I l-love you, Ryou..." His cheeks heat up, he seems a bit embarrassed.

It's quiet for a moment. I'm shocked that Bakura would admit that, and how ironic it is that he says that when, not too long ago, I thought he never would. My silence must've nerved him, as he starts to ramble things along the line of he didn't realize he loved me until too late and by then I would never care for him again.

I cut him off, "Wait, what do you mean? What do you mean I'll hate you? Why would I hate you? What are you going to do? What's going to happen? Bakura, I'm confused, you act like this has all already happened." Something weird is going on and I just can't comprehend what. Yes, this is a dream, and dreams never make sense, but it seems so realistic, so different from other dreams, almost like this _should_ all make sense.

Bakura sighs, "I'm sorry, I should've explained this first. Ryou, when I dream, I literally go into the future of my life, so I know everything that's going to occur. But, when I wake up, I don't remember dreaming any of this, though it's like another universe. When I'm awake it's like everything here pauses, and when I'm dreaming again, I see the future, the cause of my events and choices from the past day. Think of it like the life you live in with me is the cause, everything I do is a cause, and then this future life is the effect of everything I did that day, cause and effect."

I say, "Wait, so in a way I already appeared here to watch your dream, and you want to use this time to..."

Bakura says, "-To show you how much I love you... When you wake up you'll remember it, but I won't."

"Then… if you always forget… How do you know about all this?" Bakura shifts and says, "It… I figured it out later in the future, when Akefia came back… It's all quite complicating, you'll understand in time."

I nod slowly as Bakura continues, "Please, Ryou… I just… Don't want to miss this chance while I have it…" I understand what he's asking, though he won't straight out say it.

I could ask or say anything. What happened to Yugi and the others? Is there anything you regret and want me to try and stop you from doing? If you love me, then why was I in chains? What did you do to make me hate you? There's so many things I could ask, should ask, but the only thing that my mind can grasp at the moment, I show my other self is standing here, practically begging to… to make love to me… Something I thought would never happen in a million years.

I giggle a bit, and blush hard, nodding.

* * *

Alison: I didn't like the first chapter at first, so I changed a couple things, and now I like it much better compared to before.

Chevi: Yep.

Alison: Next chapter will have lots of Yaoi!

Chevi: Yep. ^_^

Alison: Also, I've heard the term 'lemon' used before but could someone please explain it to me?

Chevi: Yes, ruin her naïve mind.

Alison: *Confused* What?

Chevi: Nothing… …Please Rate and Review.

Alison: MOSTLY REVIEW! I love reading yall's reviews! ^_^


	3. Hold

I'm sorry to say that my stories will have to be put on hold, due to the fact that my computer crashed a few days ago. Sorry, I'll try to get it working and write stories at school.


End file.
